


The lord of the air and his thief (adviser)

by PickledInspector



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: M/M, Post Movie, Subtle Romance, these two are so cute uggh, they just work really well together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickledInspector/pseuds/PickledInspector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bek never believed he would be allied to a god, much less become one's chief adviser! Despite this, he takes his job very seriously! (A.k.a stories of these two handling their new lives together).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lord of the air and his thief (adviser)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK GUYS I have the intention to write A LOT for this pairing. I'm just reaaally into it, but I'm HELLA busy so I wont be able to update very often or start new stories very soon! But someone needs to keep this ship alive!!! It's worth it!!

Only days after moving into the king's palace, Zaya found a greatly welcomed and unexpected source of enjoyment: Watching Bek as he worked.  ~~~~

It had worried her before, the fact that she couldn't truly picture Bek being _happy_ holding an actual job. The boy was just such a free spirit, an unstoppable, uncontainable whirl of energy and revelry that bent to nothing. 

And yet his energy seemed to fit right into place with his new tasks. He was always the first to speak his mind, the one to act more determinedly or confidently making important decisions, and who'd get things done faster and more efficiently than any of the other mortals supporting the lord of the air. The rest of the staff admired him for never being intimidated by the gods or giving them any special treatment, not even Horus. No, _specially_  not Horus. 

It warmed Zaya's heart, the way Bek seemed to have finally found his place. She had heard the fondness and admiration in his voice when he had spoken of Horus during her time with the dead, but she couldn't have been able to truly understand the bond that had come to form until she saw it with her own eyes. 

It was almost unreal, the way those two spoke to each other. How comfortable they were with each other, how easy it was for them to crack a smile and make a joke. It almost seemed that the lord of the air was the most at ease when he was with that particular mortal. She often heard other people talking about them. Even some of the visiting gods had been taken by surprise by the pair's interactions. 

Bek didn't realize this of course, but he was clearly happier than Zaya had ever seen him. The most content with his life she had ever seen him. It made logical sense, of course. Their living conditions had improved greatly, having practically anything and everything of the material kind being offered to them. Yet it was obvious that wasn't the real reason. 

She knew Bek well enough to know he didn't _really_ care about those things. He had talked of riches and wealth because he thought that was the life _Zaya_ deserved, not because he truly needed that for himself. 

No, the change had been much deeper than that. She knew this was all because of a certain god. 

Bek never said anything, but it was obvious he could read Horus better than anyone. He worked hard to make the job as manageable for the god as he could; to make sure Horus stayed focussed on the good things, not linger on the dark events that happened to get to where they were; to keep his feet on the ground (no pun intended) and his mind on the people; to make Egypt a better place. He always knew what to say to get the wanted reaction, a point across, or a problem acknowledged. The two were simply in sync, Horus always understanding what the boy was trying to do even when no one else did, and often chiding him for a thought or joke that hadn't even been spoken yet. She had soon realized she couldn't picture a better team. 

Bek hadn't really had any 'official' tasks at first, he had come to acquire them by poking and prodding and figuring out what needed to be done or what felt natural for him to do. One of the things he had soon specialized in was not letting other people bother Horus with what he considered were 'stupid' things. Everyone had come to jokingly know him as the king's first line of defense. 

"Really, lord Horus must hear what I have to say!" Another anxious god had come visiting, wanting to make sure he was on Horus's good side after not supporting him with the whole Set fiasco. Bek stood before him when the god tried to make his way to the lord of the air.

"Aap-! Whatever wants to be said to the king has to go through me first." The mortal said sweetly. The god's face twitched in irritation, trying to keep a friendly face.

"It will only take a minute, just-" He moved to the side but Bek was there in a heartbeat, his thief reflexes still perfect. 

"Nope, me." He said cheerfully.

The god hissed, moving again just to find that same mortal in his line of sight.

"Me." The god moved faster, Bek reacting just the same, still grinning brightly. "Still me."

Zaya rolled her eyes with a fond smile. Bek was enjoying this way too much. The god dashed to the side at a ridiculous speed, but only a moment later Bek was in his way once more.

"Me again." 

The deity finally lost his patience, taking on a threatening pose and full on glaring at the boy.

 _"You dare mock a god, mortal? You dare get in my way?!_ " Fire rose from his hands and his eyes themselves seemed to burn with anger, but Bek watched him unfazed. 

"Huh, good thinking. Attacking the king's chief adviser will definitely make him your friend." He nodded sarcastically. The god immediately quenched his fire and took a step back in light panic. 

"L-look why don't I just tell you what I want to tell him, y-yes?" 

"Well, why didn't you say that earlier! Right over here, please!" Bek said with a small clap, a grin worthy of Ra on his face. 

 _Maybe he really just enjoys besting all these gods._ Zaya thought with a humored sigh. 

Yes, Bek had become such a vital part of Horus's ruling and Horus was pretty much the center of Bek's life now. It was a humbling bond.

That night she couldn't help mention it in their room, as Bek hummed happily while putting on his sleepwear. 

"You're more than just an adviser." 

Bek blinked from where he was putting away his clothes. He looked up at Zaya blankly. 

"Huh?" 

"You look out for him in every way possible." She said fondly. "Horus." 

Bek watched her for a second before shrugging. 

"Well, that's the job. If I don't look out for that guy then he'll end up doing something stupid." 

"It makes you happy. To look after him. Help him." 

"W-well why wouldn't it? After all we had to do to get here! I'm making sure he's not going to mess it up!" 

Zaya chuckled softly, watching him fondly. 

"You really... believe in him. In the person that he is."

Bek sighed, looking away. It was true. He never allowed Horus to look down on him, but Bek definitely looked up. Even though such terrible things had to happen for their paths to cross... he was glad they had met. 

"I'm happy you were able to find such a special relationship..." Zaya suddenly whispered. Bek turned to her fully, frowning lightly.

"I _have_ a special relationship. With _you_." 

She nodded but then shook her head, which made Bek want to roll his eyes.

"It's a different kind of love."

_Love?_

Bek thought about it for a moment, and he supposed she was right (as usual).

He thought this because that word brought a memory.  

A memory of himself, wounded and sliding off Set's pyramid to a certain death. Of him looking at Horus at the other side and just wishing with all his might that the god, _his_ _god_ , would succeed. He remembers throwing the eye and thinking that he'd be ok with dying if it meant that they would win, trusting he could leave the rest to the lord of the air, but a part of him wishing he could be around to see it through.

And then he's seeing Horus, not moving to catch his eye but moving instead towards _Bek_ , wanting to save _Bek_. And maybe it was in that moment when he really came to love his god, because Horus had just wasted his chance at getting stronger, and Bek was wounded and going to die anyway, but Horus had _chosen_ Bek and that made all the difference. And as Horus apologized, even with death and fire threatening at all sides, the answer was immediately on Bek's lips.

 _Accepted_.

Because he realized he really didn't hold any grudge towards him. He was his ally, his teammate, his friend. And as Horus transformed and got Bek to safety, the human didn't have the heart to tell him it had really been in vain. Instead he cracks a joke and incites him to fight on. At least he's glad he _can_ see this through now, and he fights the darkness that wants to take over his vision. He holds on until he sees Horus win. He holds on until the god lands back on the street and finally recovers his missing eye. He holds on until he feels now both of those eyes on him and him alone, and he hears his praise in the form of a joke, and it's warm and it's everything he needs to finally let go. 

Bek snaped out of the memory and looked at Zaya, who was still watching him with the most knowing and fond smile he had ever seen on her face. 

"You really _are_ happy about it, aren't you? You're so weird." He said to her before shaking his head, humored. 

So Zaya isn't surprised by the amount of passion Bek puts into his job every day. Not by the brightness of his smile or the courage with which he stands against those divine beings heads taller and worlds stronger than him. She understands where that strength comes from, and she hopes one day those two will come to truly see it too. See the true extend of their connection: what it has already made them capable of overcoming, and what they could continue to achieve together.  

 


End file.
